Crush
by hybred
Summary: A romance fic containing all twelve chosen children. Taichi loves Sora but Sora loves Yamato, Jyou and Koushiro both love Mimi, but who will she turn to? And what's going on with Iori? Please read and rr!


Crush  
  
DISCLAIMERS  
I DO NOT own Digimon. If I did you think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfics? No! I'd be out there making this the series..or something else anyway....  
  
ADDITIONAL STUFF  
The chosen children are about five years older than they were at the end of 02 in this fic, from oldest to youngest, it's:  
Jyou-22  
Yamato/Sora/Taichi-21  
Mimi/Koushiro-20  
Miyako/Ken-19  
Daisuke/Hikari/TK-17  
Iori-15  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rain fell against the window, as he sat back in his chair, stuck in deep thought...  
  
~Flashback~  
'Hey Sora!'  
  
'Oh, hi Taichi...'  
  
'Uhh...are you going to the concert with anyone?  
  
'Well, I kinda wanted to be available after to see if Yamato was doing anything...'  
  
'Oh, I see..Yamato.'  
  
'I'm sorry Taichi.'  
  
'No, it's alright. I just want you to be happy. Now you go off and see Yamato...'  
  
'Thank you Taichi.'  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Huh? Kari?!"  
  
"I've been calling you for the last five minutes, and you haven't been paying attention to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hikari..."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah, I'm just thinking."  
  
"Strange, I didn't take you for much of a thinker."  
  
"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that..."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to Takeru's."  
  
"In this weather? Are you going to bring an umbrella? Are you gonna make sure you don't get wet?"  
  
"Relax Taichi, it's not like a mere drop of water hits me and I die."  
  
"You'd be surprised..."  
  
"Oh come on, stop worrying about me!"  
  
"You'd better not come back sick..."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"Do you want me to take you or something?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I'm gonna be late now, so I gotta go. Bye!"  
  
"Take care." He watched as his sister exited his room, and heard the front door open and close shut. He sat there for a little while, floating in his thoughts, then got up, picked up the phone and dialed a number he had known all his life.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sora...can we talk?"  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He got up slowly, his head ached and the rain was annoying the hell out of him. The events of the previous night slowly crept back into his head, as he got up and got dressed.   
  
Miyako slowly opened her eyes, to see a figure looming over her. Her heart skipped a beat, but as she put her glasses on, Ken's face appeared in front of her.  
  
"Good Morning, Miya-chan!"  
  
"Dammit you scared me! What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Saying goodbye to my girlfriend, what else?"  
  
"Don't you have that important interview?"  
  
"Not as important as you.."  
  
"Heh, whatever. Just get going, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya later today." Ken kissed her lightly on the head, and left the apartment, leaving Miyako on her own. It was at this time, she decided to go have a shower..  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He pushed open the door slightly. He didn't understand why Ken hadn't answered, or why the door was left unlocked, so he thought he'd left it open for him. He heard a shower, and wondered to himself if it was Ken.  
Of course it's Ken, who else would be in his house at this time?  
  
Iori wandered to the bathroom, thinking it would be Ken and knowing it would be ok to go in there. He slowly opened the door not wanting to surprise Ken and make him hit his head on the shower, knocking himself out. He remembered he had done the same to Daisuke when they were younger, except Dai hadn't passed out and chased after him until he realised he had no clothes, right in front of Hikari and Miyako too. He had gone bright red and swore to get Iori back someday, although he hadn't done it yet.  
The fan was on, so there was no steam, making it very clear to see who was in the shower. The features on this body were a little...strange? Iori studied the features, and felt sweat slide down the back on his neck, and his face heat up. His heart felt as though it was about to leap out of his chest, as he saw the long locks of purple hair gradually fall into the right places. Iori slowly closed the door, and made his way to the lounge area of Ken's apartment.  
'No way...Miyako...here? Without any....?'  
  
He had made his way to the couch, what he had just seen, flashing back in his head, managing to sit down. everything began to go black around him, as his last thought entered his head  
'What a great body!'  
  
  
***  
  
The sun had come out, and the rain had stopped. Daisuke was scowling, glaring at Takeru wrapping his arms around Hikari. He crushed the can in his hand, spilling the remainders of his drink onto Chibimon.  
  
"Dai!! You can't go spying on Hikari and Takeru like that while getting your soda all over me!! Aren't they supposed to be your two best friends?!"  
  
"Best friends...yeah right. My best friend Takeru is going out with my other best friend Hikari, who both know I have a crush on Hikari! It's just not - "  
  
"Dai...chill! You know they've been going steady for years now!" A voice said behind him.  
  
Dai jumped around and glared at Ken, mad as hell.  
  
"Don't do that! Geez! I know I'm much better than Takeru'll ever be!"  
  
"Daisuke..."   
  
"What?!" he snapped.  
  
"Just forget it if you're gonna have an attitude like that."  
  
Ken began to walk away, as Daisuke stared after him. "Good! Just leave me alone! I don't want you around if you're just gonna be dissing me!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice for someone who's two years older than you, and another one of your best friends!"  
  
"Just shut up Chibimon! This is officially the worst day in the history of me!!!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
The sun shone off her sunglasses, bringing a brilliant radiance onto the boys faces. She looked so perfect, standing there, smiling at the two.  
  
"So, Jyou, Koushi-kun, how's everything been here in Japan?"   
  
"Fine, just fine Mimi..."  
'I can't believe she already has a pet name for him...' Jyou thought sourly.  
  
"We've had some great times, but now everything's even better that you're back Mimi!!!"  
'Koushi-kun!!! I'm adding that to my "list of nicknames Mimi's given me!" ' Koushiro thought cheerfully.  
  
"That's just great guys! So how's Yama-kun been??"  
  
"Yama0kun?!" They both said, a little surprised and ticked off with her question.  
  
"Oh relax, I know about Yamato and Sora...you two are the special guys in my life!"  
  
They both let out a sigh. Jyou and Koushiro glared at each other, as Mimi walked ahead of them, but pretended that she was only referring to one of them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tai's heart almost skipped a beat as he stood at the door, staring at it blankly. His heart raced, what if Matt found out..he'd want to kill him for sure.  
  
He slowly brought his hand up to the bell, then felt a hand grab onto his shoulder with a tight grip.   
  
He jerked around and caught a glimpse of who it was.  
  
"Yamato?!"  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ok everyone, what do ya think? I'm not gonna mention any of the couplings, coz it would give away the ending. I'll also try to get a chapter up every week or less. But please r/r, and I'll try to get them up quicker with the more replies I get! 


End file.
